The Happiness of 2 Lovers
by Revengermajestyliberator
Summary: <html><head></head>Oneshot for RinPana with possibly a little NicoMaki EliNozo and the 2nd year trio... my 1st Love Live story... please remember to review :)</html>


Ok... ummm this is my 1st Love Live related fanfic so... please forgive me if I do a horrible job.

* * *

><p>Story start...<p>

It was a special day at Otonokizaka High School, it was the graduation day for the 3rd years, yet with the graduation a certain group was reeled into both a mix of sadness and joy it was the group known as μ's. The group was formed to prevent the school from closing and even if they were successful in saving their school as now there are many people who enrolled in Otonokizaka the members had to feel the sadness of letting go of great friends there are some who even if they are struck by grief can still smile at the fortune they had.

"Nyaa~ Rin enjoys being near Kayochin nya~" A catlike girl with orange hair said as she rested her head near a brown haired girl's shoulders.

"Rin-chan..." The girl whispered as she started touching Rin's orange hair always enjoying the feel of her girlfriend leaning on her as she changed her seating stance so as to be able to hug the catlike girl.

"It's been a while since that day, Rin-chan you remember right?" Hanayo said while she hugged Rin.

"Of course Rin couldn't forget nya~. It was the day that we found out about our feelings for each other nya~." Rin said as she returned the hug.

* * *

><p>3 Months Ago...<p>

"And that's why we should have 3 mini-units." Ayase Eli confirmed as she returned to her seat.

Ayase Eli, 3rd Year and President of the Student Council as well as μ's cheoreographer suggested that in order to be able to reach to more people they should divide into 3 mini-units.

"Umm, Eli-chan if we do that, who's gonna be the leader of each mini-unit?" Kousaka Honoka the center of μ's asked.

"Well, that would be for the rest of us to decide, since you're the leader you have to be the center of 1 mini-unit while the rest of us will vote for the other 2 spots, ok everyone can vote twice only agreed?" Eli said.

"Hai." was everyone's response.

And with that everyone started to vote and on each of their minds were already certain ideas on who to vote.

_I think Nico-chan and Eli should be the leaders. _Maki thought as she casted her vote.

_I think Eli-chi and Umi-chan should be the leaders. _Nozomi thought as she casted her vote.

_Rin thinks that Kayochin and Umi-chan should be the centers nya~_ Rin thought as she casted her vote.

_Maki-chan and Umi should be the centers _Nico thought as she casted her vote.

_I think that Eli and Maki should be the centers _Umi thought as she casted her vote.

_I think that Umi and me should be the leaders _Eli thought as she casted her vote.

_I think that Umi-chan and Eli-chan should be the centers_ Hanayo thought as she casted her vote.

_I think that Nozomi-chan and Umi-chan should be the centers_ Kotori thought as she casted her vote.

_I think that Maki-chan and Eli-chan should be the centers _Honoka thought as she casted her vote.

So after everyone casted their votes Eli and Nozomi immediately tallied the votes with the end decision of Umi and Eli as leaders.

"Mou, Umi-chan is a leader," Honoka said to herself, she really wanted to be with Kotori and Umi.

"So with that we will choose who to add in our mini-unit Honoka will go first then Umi, and lastly me," Eli said.

"Ok, so I choose, Kotori-chan." Honoka said without question.

"Ok," Kotori said gleefully, between Honoka Umi, and Kotori, they all wanted to be in the same group as each other.

"Ok, so I choose Nozomi," Umi said as she decided.

When Eli heard that she was quite angry though she wouldn't let her anger be seen as she decided on who to add on her team.

"Maki should be on my team." Eli decided.

When Rin heard that though, she felt sadness start to eat at her.

_Mou, Rin wanted to be in the same group as Kayochin nya~_ Rin thought to herself, little did she know however that the same thoughts were also running through Hanayo's head.

"So how do we do the second round?" Hanayo asked.

"I think that Eli-chi should choose again since Honoka-chan started." Nozomi suggested.

"Ok, then I choose Nico." Eli said.

_YES! _Ran through the heads of Nico and Maki, they really wanted to be in the same group and now it just happened. Although it was quite obvious to everyone, they've always been lovey dovey at each other, but for Rin though...

"Oh, they're so lucky nya~" Rin said a little too loudly.

"Oh, so Rin-chan wanted to be on a team with someone, how interesting," Nozomi teased at Rin making her blush.

"N-nyaa~! Wh-what is Nozomi-chan saying nya~?!" Rin stuttered as she tried to think of a counter for Nozomi's tease. "H-how about Nozomi-chan nya~? Nozomi-chan wasn't in the same team as Eli-chan nya~" Rin answered back and immediately after saying that she wished she didn't say it at all.

"R-Rin-chan," Honoka said... feeling sorry for the catlike girl.

Nozomi's reaction though, was just a smile. A smile that could only mean one thing for Rin.

"So Rin-chan thinks that huh? Maybe she needs to be punished a little?" She said as she slowly raised her hands and at that second Rin's eyes widened.

"Umm... Rin's gonna go now nya~" Rin said as she reached for the door.

"RIN-CHAN RUN!" Hanayo shouted at the top of her lungs and Rin immediately responded by immediately opening and running through the door followed by Nozomi with her hands raised up.

"Come back Rin-chan! I just need to talk with you and give you a Washi Washi," Nozomi said as she chased Rin.

"No, that's what Rin doesn't like nya~!" Rin said as she continued to run.

"Ok... so while that's going on Umi have you decided?" Maki asked.

"Yes, I pick Rin," Umi said.

"And Hanayo-chan goes with me," Honoka finally said.

"So now that we have our mini-units let's all get ready to practice... tomorrow" Eli said.

"Why tomorrow Eli-chan?" Honoka asked.

Eli said nothing but pointed to the door where Nozomi is now standing in and on the chair is a knocked out Rin shivering from Nozomi's Washi Washi.

"Ok tomorrow it is then." Honoka consented as μ's practice ended for the day and everyone proceeded to leave, the 2nd years left holding each others hands, while Nico and Maki left together as well as Eli and Nozomi leaving only Hanayo and Rin.

"Rin-chan are you ok?" Hanayo asked as she decided to seat near Rin.

Rin just stayed silent, making Hanayo worry more for the catlike girl.

"Rin-chan what's the problem?" Hanayo asked.

To her surprise though Rin just suddenly turned to hug Hanayo.

"What's Rin's problem nya~? It's because Rin couldn't be in the same group as Kayochin nya~! Rin wanted to be in the same group as Kayochin nya~." Rin said as she hugged Hanayo tighter.

"Ehh?! But why?" Hanayo asked as she returned the hug to Rin.

_Why would Rin-chan want to be in the same group as me... could it be that she... _Hanayo thought.

"It's because Rin wanted to be with Kayochin nya~. And it's because Rin loves Kayochin nya~" Rin said as she instinctively reached up to Hanayo and kissed her.

_R-Rin-chan is kissing me? _Hanayo thought as her blushing intensified... but more so as she decided to return the kiss.

After the kiss and the two broke off to breathe Rin could do nothing but blush.

_Why did Rin do that nya~? What if Kayochin does not like Rin nya~? _Were the words running through Rin's head... and seeing Hanayo stunned she just decided to leave but as she turned to leave Hanayo suddenly grasped her arm.

"Kayochin?" Rin wondered as she faced Hanayo again, and all she could see was the resolve of Hanayo, almost as equal as when it comes to idols.

"Rin-chan, if you were thinking... that I don't love you too then you're wrong, I also wanted to be in the same group as you, but we can do nothing about it, but it'll be wrong to say that I don't love you, because... Because I love you too Rin-chan." Hanayo said as she embraced Rin.

"Kayochin..." Rin couldn't help it but cry... not only did she kiss the one she loves but she also returned her feelings.

"So... can Kayochin go out with Rin nya~?" Rin asked straight into Hanayo and as their eyes lock on to each other, they instinctively pull their lips closer into a kiss which could have lasted for possibly an eternity if they didn't have to breathe for air, and as they broke off Rin heard Hanayo's response, enough to make her heart flutter.

"Yes Rin-chan, I would love to." Hanayo said as she hugged her now girlfriend and Rin couldn't help but cry again as she hugged Hanayo again... her tears holding nothing but happiness as she held onto her girlfriend's embrace. It was a perfect moment... until...

*snap*

"Nya~?!" Rin said as she turned around... surprised with what she saw.

Standing outside the room are the remaining members of μ's dumbfounded and shocked except for Umi who was nosebleeding and almost knocked out and Kotori who was trying to bring back Umi to conscious land. And if that wasn't enough both Rin and Hanayo are blushing a shade of red more than Maki's hair.

"S-so, Rin, Hanayo, you're together now..." Eli said trying to sound normal despite being shocked as well.

"Well, Eli-chi we should give them some time off, I think they deserve some privacy at least," Nozomi said as she led the other members out again leaving Rin and Hanayo in the room.

"So... does Kayochin want to go out next week?" Rin asked after she recovered from the shock and embarrassment.

"Y-yes, I would love too," Hanayo said.

And with that the 2 happily left the room in each other's embrace.

* * *

><p>Present time...<p>

The graduation ceremony had just finished... and now all 9 were at the roof again... where they all had their practice sessions. Yet it wasn't the same.

"Thank you very much!" All members of μ's said.

"You know... a lot has happened... ever since μ's was formed." Maki said.

Everyone just nodded as they remembered how they met each other, and how they eventually grew close to each other. The rest of the day seemed to pass fast as everyone left to go home... and like the others Rin and Hanayo walked each other home hand in hand. Soon Rin and Hanayo made it to Hanayo's house.

"So... tomorrow again Kayochin nya~?" Rin asked to Hanayo recieving a light peck on the cheek as a response.

"Of course Rin-chan." Hanayo responded as she went inside her house.

_At least... Rin and Kayochin are together now nya~_ Rin thought to herself as she went home with a smile.

* * *

><p>Story end...<p>

Whew... it's been a while since I actually wrote anything... and ummm... since this is my 1st Love Live fanfic please forgive me. And ummm... thanks for reading this. And please review :)


End file.
